The present invention relates to binocular provided with a hand-vibration compensation system.
Recently, binoculars provided with hand-vibration compensation systems have been developed. The hand-vibration compensation system is a system for compensating trembling of image due to hand-vibration applied to the binocular.
In one example of the hand-vibration compensation system for a binocular, right and left erecting prism systems are held with use of gimbal mounts which support a free giro rotating at a high speed. In another example, a pair of variable angle prisms are inserted within optical paths of the right and left telescopic optical systems, and the angle of the prisms is changed in accordance with the hand vibration detected by an angular velocity sensor.
In the conventional compensation systems described as above, when the compensation mechanisms operate, a user of the binocular may feel an ill-balanced condition due to movement of the center of gravity and/or inertia of the mechanisms.
Further, when the user intentionally moves the binocular for panning or tilting, inertia of the compensation mechanisms may results in the opposite compensating movement thereof although it is not necessary.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional compensation mechanisms are generally large in size, requires a complicated control, and expensive. Accordingly, a hand vibration compensation system which has a simple structure, is not expensive, and does not cause the ill-balanced condition has been desired.